The day Grima regrets existing
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Robin and Tiki, opposite blood flowing through their veins and their child having both blood. The three are forced to have a day off, the shepherds thinking Robin is to overworked. The three having family bonding, a certain divine dragon is amused and a certain fell dragon is less than amused. TikiXRobin. hints of Female MorganXLucina. Grima learns that ruining family time is bad


**Warning** : while not truly connected to the other fire emblem stories i made there is still a timeline for how they all take place. In order Messing with the Multiverse is the beginning. Then is Fell dragon meet merchant and then time travel love than is the day Grima hates existing. If I put more of Raven's shenanigans into stories i will update the timeline. These could all be read is one shot as that is how they are technically intended to be read.

 **Summary** : Robin and Tiki, opposite blood flowing through their veins and their child having both blood. The three are forced to have a day off, the shepherds thinking Robin is to overworked. The three having family bonding, a certain divine dragon is amused and a certain fell dragon is less than amused. TikiXRobin. hints of Female MorganXLucina. Grima learns that ruining family time is bad for his health.

the two avatars builds are the default builds

I do not own the rights to Fire emblem, only the plot of this story.

~~~Fire Emblem~~~

The Exalt, Chrom was standing across from Robin, his white-haired tactician.

"Robin All of us agreed you need a break, so take your wife and child and go on a break for next week and so help Naga if you guys return before then for any reason short of me calling you back then I will make sure to leave you guys in the outer realms for a long time while making sure you can't escape." Chrom said, glaring at his friend. Robin knew he had no choice, based on Chrom's tone. He went to find Tiki his loving wife, finding her sleeping as usual against a tree. He woke her up and told her what was going on and with a yawn she went to grab some clothing. Robin smiled briefly at his wife's retreating form and then went to find Morgan. After checking every location, he could think of he decided to go ask Lucina, since the two girls were always near each other. He approached Lucina's tent and opened it, only to see Lucina and his daughter kissing.

"Every time Chrom or I come here you two are always kissing. Morgan Chrom is sending you me and your mother on a family vacation so go get ready and say bye to Lucina" Robin sighed, walking out. Morgan sighed and pouted before standing and giving Lucina one last kiss and leaving to pack. After packing they stood at the edge of the area, the other Shepherds were there to see them off and with a wave the three took out dragon stones and turned into their dragon forms. Two greenish dragons and a purple/red dragon waved to the shepherds and flew off towards the outer realm gate's location. As they saw the gate approach they landed and walked the rest of the way there.

"This brings back memories" Robin sighed, staring at the gate.

"How so father, besides rescuing the annas from fire, defeating the undead and then beating five pain filled waves of enemies twice, the second time fighting one of Anna's many relatives." Morgan asked, confused.

Tiki tried and failed to hold in her giggle at her husband's look.

"You'll see dear" Tiki told Morgan with a small yawn.

The three stepped through the gates and were now standing in a colorful blue place with many portals around them.

"aw you came back just as i predicted...where is the rest of your group, tactician?" an old voice asked, as an old man walked over to them.

"Old Hubba. Chrom has sent my child, wife and I on a vacation." Robin said, annoyed.

"Ah, well next time you and the Shepherds come i have something that i need your help with." Old Hubba said, walking away.

"Morgan that old man is not someone you should ever talk with" Robin said as he looked between two realms.

"A beach or hot springs, what do you girls prefer." Robin asked.

"Ooh hot springs hot springs please dad please" Morgan asked, jumping around happily.

"I agree with our daughter" Tiki smiled as they went to the gate. Robin chuckled and walked through, his wife and child following behind. Upon arriving at the other side, they were met with an Anna,

"Ah I remember you guys. You were members of the shepherds, is it just you three today." asked Anna with a smile.

The family of three nodded and went to the separate changing rooms to change and walked into the coed springs, wearing bathing suits. They relaxed and made small talk, Robin embarrassing Morgan by asking about her relationship with Lucina. After an hour they decided to get out and went to change back before walking out, deciding to go for a walk.

The first two days were basically dull and boring in the family's opinion but they knew with Robin's luck something was going to happen on the final day. They were at a festival when suddenly they had to jump back to dodge a thoron spell. They looked forward and saw a hooded figure wearing the same clothes as Robin.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, and if I am than good" the hooded figure said

"Grima, I knew you were insane but well you must be suicidal" Robin said stepping away from Tiki, Morgan following her father.

"How dare you interrupt this family bonding." Tiki shouted, getting ready to transform and attack the fell dragon, but Morgan decided to say something that made Grima go paler than the vessel already was.

"Wait, if it's family bonding then we should get grandma to join and uncle to join us." Morgan said happily.

"I'm up for it, i could deal with the moron for a day" The melodious voice of the divine dragon Naga said as she appeared.

"WHAT NO FUCK YOU I REFUSE. I AM THE FELL DRAGON AND I WILL KI-" Grima snarled, only to feel as if death was coming for him. He turned towards it and saw Tiki with a scary smile and an evil aura.

"Grima you will not ever curse in front of my daughter and you will spend time with the family, failure to comply will result in something so horrible that you will wish that the first exalt had killed you." Tiki said darkly.

Grima was about to lash out but Naga smiled and joined her daughter and Grima paled even more. He decided he would just blast them and leave but instead was punched by Morgan and then Morgan and Tiki dragged Grima off, Robin and Naga following with looks of confusion.

"I am starting to think that anyone with Your blood is a bit nutty." Robin told Naga.

the Divine being who was currently an exact replica of Tiki, but lighter hair and wearing the divine clothes, laughed. "probably but it might also be a female thing, i wouldn't know i haven't been a manakete for a very long time." Naga shrugged as they heard Grima beg for mercy, looking up and seeing him being dragged off towards a dress shop.

"Poor Grima I almost feel sorry for him...I put him thru the same thing so many millenniums ago." Naga said with a small giggle. Robin snorted and went to catch up to his wife and daughter.

As he walked towards them Robin passed a woman with white hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, eating a cotton candy. He ignored the similar appearance and the sense of familiarity and instead focused on running into the store.

"You having fun watching your daughter and granddaughter torture Grima." the female asked, as she stopped walking, her back facing Naga's back.

"Yes Ms. Raven it is quite entertaining to see the fell dragon in such a predicament" Naga said. The female, Raven chuckled and waved a bye before vanishing, off into the unknown.


End file.
